battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathhawk (Deadly)
Deathhawk is a special stage available on the 3rd of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat Stages. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is not allowed in this stage, and closing the app will not allow the player to retry. Battleground This stage is very similar to Dark Souls (Insane). However, the Teacher Bear buff is increased to 4600%, the Le'boins are replaced with 1000% Master As and Crazed Cat is replaced with Manic Mohawk Cat. Strategies Long Distance and wave attackers are very useful here, as they can hit the enemies behind Manic Mohawk Cat, preventing them from stacking. Thaumaturge Cat is also useful to stall Manic Mohawk Cat, as she can weaken him, allowing your meatshields to live longer. Strategy 1 *Cat Units: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Samba Cat, Prisoner Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat/Dark Emperor Catdam, Crimson Mina/Hacker Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat *Items: Cat CPU, (Rich Cat), (Sniper the Cat Basically do a similar strategy to Dark Souls at the beginning, building up money, increasing the Worker Cat's level and stacking Bahamuts (or Uber Rares with slow attack rates). Once the base is hit, turn on the Cat CPU. It should spam everything to block the path of the powerful enemies. Make sure to spam manually if it doesn't send meatshields (bringing too many expensive cats may cause this to happen). Strategy 3 (Li'l Eraser Cheese) *Cat Units: Some Attack Up Combos, Li'l Eraser Cat, Li'l Giraffe Cat/Li'l Lion Cat, Lion Cat (hypermax all cats that aren't in for Combos only) *Powerups: Speed Up (optional) At the start, spam Li'l Eraser Cats, this will allow them to slowly kill the peons and buildup to the base. When the enemy limit is reached thanks to the peons, don't stop spamming Li'l Eraser Cat and start spamming both of your Giraffe/Lion Cats. This works since Li'l Eraser Cat has the shortest range of all cat units. Your Giraffe/Lion cats should destroy the base. Enjoy your free Maniac! Strategy 5 (no GACHA, luck-based) *Cat Units: Gato Amigo (30), Mohawk Cat (20+15), Eraser Cat (20+15), Crazed Macho Cat (20), Crazed Wall Cat (20), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat (20), Crazed Bahamut Cat (30), Ururun Cat (30) *Items: Cat CPU (Highly recommended for meatshield spam) Wait for the peons to get relatively close to your base. By the time they reach it, you should have your Worker Cat up to at least level 2. When they are close, send out 2 Eraser Cats. When one of the Erasers dies, send out another one. (Try to have around 2-3 Erasers out at a time.) When you get your Worker Cat to around level 3-4, save up money by continuing to stall using Eraser, until you can send out Bahamut. From here, you want to keep sending out an Eraser when one dies, until you can stack 2-3 Bahamuts (this may take a while). After you stack 2 Bahamuts, spawn Ururun and turn on the Cat CPU and watch the magic happen. To help stack Bahamuts, you can use your Cat Cannon at the right time to make Bahamut miss. To do this, you want to fire the Cat Cannon right as Bahamut starts his attack animation. Adding 1-2 extra cheap meatshields (Li'l Macho/Li'l Tank) may help to keep the enemies at bay while your damage dealers (Ururun and Bahamut) kill them. Strategy 6 (Cheese; ft. W&P) *Lineup: Mohawk Cat (36), Catburger (27), Eraser Cat (35), Crazed Wall Cat (20), Sniper the Heavy (15), Crazed Bahamut Cat (30), Kubilan Pasalan (10), Ururun Cat (26), Super Galaxy Cosmo (14), Warlock and Pierre (40). Stall until you have 3 Warlocks and Pierres while also maxing the wallet. Stall for a little bit longer and then deploy all you have. The idea is to force the base to 1 hp and then use Cosmo or a Long Distance unit to blast the last point away, with the help of units such as Kubilan, Ururun and Sniper the Heavy. Use them to push the enemies back, allowing your Cosmo or LD unit to get close enough. You don't need to use damaging units for the boss, it's recommended to use knockback with or freezing units. It might take a while until you get the timing right, just don’t spawn too many meatshields while stacking Warlocks and you should be fine. Strategy 8 (Megaphrodite Protection Operation) Lineup: Up to 8 cheap meatshields (Crazed and normal Cat and Tank Cat, Catburger, Samba Cat, Li'l Wall Cat and Jiangshi Cat are recommended), Megaphrodite and Crazed Bahamut. Items: Cat CPU, Speed Up, Sniper the Cat, and optionally a Rich Cat Firstly, upgrade the Worker Cat to level 8, then stall to get at least 3 Megaphrodites on the field. When you think you're ready, turn on the Cat CPU and let it do the rest. Strategy 9: Meatshields and Attackers Items: Cat CPU, Rich Cat (optional), Speed Up (optional) Bring any 5 75¢ meatshields, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Cyberpunk Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat. When you start the level, lure the peons near your base. Stall until your Worker Cat is maxed, then wait for your wallet to fill up (still stalling). Send out a Cyberpunk and keep 3 Crazed Walls out at all times (no more, no less) while stacking Cyberpunk. Once you get 2 Cyberpunks, send out Crazed Sexy Legs, then enable the Cat CPU and you will win! Video (skip to two minutes in) Strategy 10: Quick Cheese (ft. Cyberpunk, Li'l Nyandam and Ganesha) Bring 4 meatshields, Thaumaturge Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Cyberpunk Cat, Dark Emperor Catddam, Exalted Ganesha and Ururun Cat. Also use Slow Beam. No need for items, though you should stall the peons until your wallet is full. When Manic Mohawk and the big peons (Teacher Bear and Master A.) arrive, use Thaumaturge to weaken Manic Mohawk, Catdam and Cyberpunk to slow Manic Mohawk, and Ururun for small knockback. Ganesha is, however, not included to attack Manic Mohawk, but instead to hit the supporting two enemies along with Manic Macho Legs, and also destroy the base when Manic Mohawk is still alive. Soon, Manic Mohawk and the supporting enemies will be thrown back to the end of their base, where Ganesha can attack the base with his Long Distance ability. Ganesha works better for this case than Aphrodite and Mina, having a higher effective range. Spam meatshields and Thaumaturges and send more of Cyberpunk, Catdam, Ganesha and Ururun as soon as they recharge, and this stage will not be much issue. Strategy 11: No Gacha? If you have completed Deeply Dreaming and unlocked Lone Cat and Kitten, this level becomes way more manageable. Their ability to knockback and freeze traitless is great to keep the boss close to his base. Other units that knockback traitless are also recommended, as Lone Cat and Kitten's recharge time is terrible. Ururun Wolf is a good helper. Any Long Distance unit such as Cyberpunk Cat and/or units with wave attacks such as Crazed Sexy Legs Cat are recommended to keep the Teacher Bear and the Master A. under control. Crazed Bahamut as the main attacker with aid from any high damage units can bring you victory to this stage. Lineup - Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, 5th meatshield (Jiagnshi Cat is a good choice, but Gato Amigo also works), Lone Cat and Kitten, Crazed Bahamut Cat 3 damage dealers/units that knockback traitless Recommended items - Sniper the Cat, Speed Up, Cat CPU Strategy 12 (here we go again with Megaphrodite but cheese) Chillhola lineup but cheesed. Lineup: up to 9 meatshields (Mohawk, Li'l Macho, Crazed Macho, So-ran, Pumpcat, Kyubey(Cat), Crazed Tank (optional), Li'l Wall (optional), Eraser (recommend 20+20)), Megaphrodite (38) Items: Cat CPU (lazy bois), Sniper Cat (best sniper), Rich Cat (we don't need rush here) Stall those peons until you have at least 2-3 Megaphrodite, then spam those Wall to don't get cat limit. When BOSS appears, turn on the Cat CPU and enjoy your show. Don't be afraid when Manic Mohawk hits your Megaphrodite. (Surprisingly, my Megaphrodites hit the base before kill the BOSS (he has knockbacked 2 times) Strategy 13 F.T valiant D’arktanyan This is a theory and needs To be tested items: Cat CPU, Sniper Cat, Rich Cat Lineup: Row 1: 4 meat shields and Macho legs cat Row 2: crazed sexy legs cat, D’arktanyan, Awakened buhamut Cat and the rest can be long ranged heavy hitters Method: Wait until money is maxed, sending out a few meatshields at a time to stall any attackers. once money is maxed deploy everything, making sure that the faster units are deployed last Deploy D’arktanyan when the army is three thirds of the way and A. Bahamut as they reach the base turn Cat CPU on and enjoy the carnage Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01102-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages